Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices are ubiquitous in modern communication networks. Many of these mobile devices are “smart phones”, capable of running one or more applications while acting as a communication device. The applications and/or the smart phone itself can have a number of settings subject to user control, such as volume settings, network addresses/names, contact data, and calendar information.
A smart phone user can change some or all of these settings based on their context, such as location and activity. For example, the user can turn down a ringing volume and/or mute a ringer, prior to watching a movie at a movie theater. After the movie theater completes, the user can the turn up the ringing volume and/or un-mute the ringer.